


Zombie Hunters

by dojo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojo/pseuds/dojo





	Zombie Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredibilityProblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/gifts).




End file.
